Prodigal
by Ayla Skyrider
Summary: The Deku Butler and his son. One-shot. Brief lives. Time flows for all save one.
1. will she come home?

"Just like that. Yes, spin! Well done!"

"Father, I did it!"

"Yes, you did. Now again."

"Oh no!"

"Careful!"

"I will never be as fast as you!"

"Do not say such things. You are small, and have just begun to sprout."

"If I run fast enough, will I catch up with Mother?"

"..."

"Will Mother ever come back?"

"I cannot say. It is not the time."

* * *

"Race you!"

"Again?"

"You will see!"

"Do not overtire yourself."

"I will not learn if I never try!"

"And here I am thinking of you as a seedling still."

"I am almost as tall as you!"

"You are standing on a rock."

"So?"

* * *

"... you were close."

"Father, are you sure you're not just saying that?"

"Son, I am stretching myself to the utmost. I do not hold back."

"I've seen you fly faster."

"It seems so if you are standing still."

"Just you wait. I'll be faster than you."

"I would be most disappointed if you are not. Seeds must break free of the shade of their father tree if they are to bloom."

"Is that what Mother did?"

"..."

"You always get that look on your face whenever I ask."

"It is not the time."

* * *

"You seem determined today."

"..."

"All right. No wasting words. Let us begin."

"..."

"...son!

Son! Stop! You have won!"

"..."

"Son, please... come here. Come here. Why are you... no. No, you are fine. Let me hold you..."

"..."

"There is no shame in tears. For whatever reason. Let me hold you. I will always hold you..."

* * *

"Father. Are you really content? With life here, in the palace?"

"I have served since I was a seed nigh your age. I know no other life."

"Haven't you ever wondered?"

"My mind has never grown towards those questions. I see yours does, and rejoice in it, though it saddens me."

"Why?"

"You outpace me in many ways."

"Is that something I'm supposed to understand when I'm older?"

"I think you understand more than you know."

* * *

"Why won't you tell me anything?"

"It is not my story to tell."

"Then whose is it? I can't ask since she's not here?"

"When you are older, you will understand."

"That's easy for you to say!"

"You do not understand what loyalty means."

"I think it means fear! I think you're afraid!"

"... do not speak so of things again."

"Why? You know I'm right!"

"Son! ...son! Do not run away from me like that!"

"Then stop pushing me away!"

* * *

"...it's time.

…

I wonder if he will look for me.

Probably.

But I have to look. I have to go. I run here and there is nowhere to go. The same endless abysses, the same still waters.

…

He was right. It is too small for me. This palace's weeds choke me.

I'm sorry, Father. But I have to know."


	2. terrible fate

"This... this place. It's odd. It reminds me of home.

I wonder how deep I have gone? I did not know that the clock reached so deep into the earth.

I wonder if I am moving through time?

I wonder if she went this way?

Ugh! What is this?

My... my limbs! I can't move them! What's happening to me?

Everything—going black—this rustling sound... crying...

Mother?

No...

Who?"

* * *

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"


	3. hold me

"..."

"I am truly thankful for what you have done for the princess. As a sign of our gratitude, we Deku have prepared something that we think may assist you."

"..."

"I will lead you to it. Please follow me."

"..."

"Well done! Now, here is the item I promised. Please take it."

"..."

"Actually, when I see you, I am reminded of my son who left home long ago...

Somehow, I feel as if I am once again racing with my son...

I am afraid I may have tried to hard to outrun you. As old as I am, I am still a fast competitor. Just like when I raced my son...

Please forgive my rudeness."

"..."

* * *

"I will find you.

I will not leave you, abandon looking for you.

I will not let you go.

Not this time.

You were right. Even gnarled into old forms, roots can still bring forth new growth. Am I too late?

Should I have followed you?

Should I have followed her?"

* * *

"… what is that song? That melody seems familiar. Where is it coming from?"

"..."

"...what is this?"

"..."

"... son? My son, is it you?"

"..."

"... time. It is gone. It runs for all else. But not for you."

"..."

"My son, my son. Son...!"

"..."

"Let me hold you... I care not that your limbs will not return my embrace. Did I not tell you that there is no shame in... no, no shame. Let me hold you..."

"..."

* * *

**AN: thank you for reading to the end of this drabble. This particular tiny plot hidden within MM always killed me. I wanted to spin it out slightly on this particular insomniac night. Reviews are always enjoyed. I deliberately tried to see how much I could convey using only dialogue. Be well & safe, tell people you love them.**


End file.
